


Glass Half Full

by breakingpenguin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Crack, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Misunderstandings, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, bandaids over nipples, chest referred to as tits/boobs, pinning, will add more tags if needed/ after the second chap is posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingpenguin/pseuds/breakingpenguin
Summary: “Wakatoshi-kun, your chest looks kinda bigger today!”The noisy changing room fell silent as Tendou blurted out the one thing they’ve all been wondering. Indeed, Ushijima’s shirt was tighter than usual, the fabric straining at his chest area. Tendou skipped to behind his friend and leaned over to pat at Ushijima’s chest.Yup you read that first tag correct :] please proceed with caution
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Glass Half Full

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fic about Ushijima lactating. I joked about writing this bc the word "cow" in right there in his name and bc there aren't many fics about it, but here I am actually writing it lol.
> 
> If you are here it means you've read all the tags and are ok with it :] pls lmk if i should add more
> 
> Thank you [Cinnamom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom) for beta-reading this chapter !!

The third years of Shiratorizawa were getting ready to practice with their juniors. Although no longer members of the volleyball team, the coaches often ask for their help and they usually agreed.

“Wakatoshi-kun, your chest looks kinda bigger today!”

The noisy changing room fell silent as Tendou blurted out the one thing they’ve all been wondering. Indeed, Ushijima’s shirt was tighter than usual, the fabric straining at his chest area. Tendou skipped to behind his friend and leaned over to pat at Ushijima’s chest. 

“Tendou, that’s rude!” Semi shouted as Tendou continued to grope. Ushijima stared down at the middle blocker’s taped hands with a neutral expression. “Ushijima, why do you just allow him to constantly harass you like this?”

“Huh,” Tendou’s hands paused their inspection as they felt an unfamiliar texture. “What’s this?”

Ushijima shrugged Tendou off to continue taking off his shirt. The whole team was now openly staring. Bandaids covered each of his nipples, the flesh around them looking swollen and pink. 

“When I woke up this morning, they were feeling sore and my t-shirt was causing too much friction so I covered them.” The former ace explained matter-of-factly. Turning around, he reached for his gym clothes, changed into them, and walked out the door towards the gym.

There were a few more moments of silence where everyone digested what Ushijima just said before the room descended into chaos. 

———

The bandaids continued to make their appearance for the next few days during practice. The team silently agreed not to comment on it as Ushijima didn’t make a big deal out of it, going about as usual. 

However, Tendou can’t take his mind off it. He snuck yet another peek at Ushijima’s chest as Ushijima huffed deep breathes after long hours of practice. It might just be his imagination, but they seem to be getting bigger each day. Tendou wondered how they’d feel under his hand. Very soft probably, in contrast to the hardened abs below them. His mind wandered thoughts of pinning the olive hair man beneath him, peeling off the bandaids to reveal perky-

Bad Tendou- best friends don’t think about each other like that. Although with the underlying tension that has been building up between them ever since they met three years ago, the long touches and heavy glances they exchange, Tendou thinks they can be more than just friends.

The redhead snapped out of his thoughts when he realised the person he’s been fantasising about was missing from the court. 

“Kenjiro, where is Wakatoshi-kun?”

Shirabu gave him a long stare before pointing to the bathroom. “Ushijima-san excused himself to the toilet a few minutes ago. I hate to say this since I respect his privacy and you’re noisy but- can you check up on him? He’s been off his game throughout today and he nearly stumbled on his way there. I’d go myself, but you’re the one he trusts the most.”

Tendou grimaced. Had he seriously not notice that Ushijima was feeling unwell? “I- I’ll go make sure he’s alright.”

He dashed out of the gym to the closest bathroom, hoping that Ushijima would be inside. He slowed down at the entrance before opening the door and shutting it quietly behind him. All the stalls were empty besides one. His intuition told him that his friend was in there. 

Shuffling sounds came from the stall. Then a muffled whimper. The voice was familiar but Tendou never heard such a sound from the taller man before. A flash of panic ran through him.

“Wakatoshi! Wakatoshi-kun are you hurt? Please let me in.” Tendou rapped on the door, fighting his urge to just knock it down. 

There was no verbal response, but there were sounds of the lock jiggling open. Tendou swung the door open and bustled inside. “Wakatoshi, are you alright-“

His worried shout tapered off at the sight that met him. He gaped.

Ushijima has his shirt lifted and bunched up around the top of his chest. Swollen pecs peeked out from under the black fabric, heaving under the thick fingers that rested on them. The bandaids were slipping off to show the hardened nipples they were hiding. 

“S-Satori,” Ushijima’s eyes were glazed over, his face flushed as he looked up at Tendou in a daze. “They hurt. A lot. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Tendou pushed the sensual imagery out of his mind and focused on his friend’s unsaid plea for help. He moved his hands up hesitantly, spread fingers hovering over Ushijima’s chest. “Can I touch you?” 

Ushijima bit his lips and pushed his chest out into the awaiting hands. He let out a startled cry at the contact when Tendou’s fingers instinctively twitched in response. 

The redhead hurried to withdraw his hands. “Fuck! I’m so sorry. We should bring you to the infirmary-“

“No,” Ushijima shook his head rapidly. “That felt good. Satori please…”

He jutted his chest out again. Helpless to his friend’s teary eyes, Tendou could only bring his hands back up to cup at Ushijima’s breasts gently. They felt full beneath his taped fingers, and Tendou marvelled at how soft they were. He unconsciously gave them a small squeeze.

 _“Ah.”_ A moan leaked out of his friend. 

Tendou nearly backed away again before Ushijima’s hands pressed down on his own, pushing Tendou harder into plump skin. “More- feels good-”

Compliant, Tendou gripped again and Ushijima arched into the touch. He squeezed harder and more pleased noises came. Spurred on by the response, Tendou boldly moved his fingers across the other’s chest, swiping at stiff nipples with his thumbs.

“Ah! Again.” Ushijima demanded and Tendou obeyed, rolling the pebbled peaks between his index finger and thumb. He gave them a few more tugs, focus split between watching Ushijima’s expressions and the skin he was touching. 

A particularly harsh squeeze of Ushijima’s chest got him whining. Tendou stared as a whitish bead of liquid started forming on the tip of Ushijima’s left nipple. Another squeeze got the liquid to well up and it ran down, trailing onto Tendou’s thumb. 

There was now a sweet smell of something familiar in the air. Morbidly curious, Tendou leaned forward and sniffed. 

“Milk.” He blurted, eyes wide. “Wakatoshi-kun, is that…”

Ushijima’s eyes cracked open to peer at him, before following Tendou’s line of sight down to his chest. The white liquid was now beading on both nipples. 

“Males don’t lactate.” He stated firmly, although there was a slight tremor in his voice. “Men don’t produce milk, Satori.”

However, the evidence proving him wrong was staring back at them. What else could it be? Ushijima grasped Tendou’s hand which was wet with whatever it is, and brought it up to his mouth. His tongue darted out to taste it, drawing the long fingers into his mouth as he tried to spread the liquid across his taste buds. The flavor was undeniably of lactose.

He pulled off from Tendou’s fingers, a trail of saliva connecting them. Tendou could only stare at Ushijima’s glistening lips. 

“It’s milk.” Ushijima confirmed. Hands reached up to push at his chest, to push more of the liquid out. “What’s happening, Satori.”

They were silent in mutual disbelief. 

“Maybe…” Tendou started slowly. “Maybe it’s the cause of your recent soreness. Like cows. Dairy cows feel pain if they don’t get milked, right?”

“That’s correct.” Ushijima responded, hands unconsciously kneading his flesh. His family owned a large estate which included a farm with cattle. “We have to milk the cows before they get too full.”

“Right. Just a theory, but, if we milk-“ Tendou choked at the word. “If we empty the milk out of you, your chest won’t hurt anymore.”

“That sounds reasonable.” Ushijima nodded, face firm as though he wasn’t the one with milk leaking out of him. “We can test it out.”

“So should I leave you to it or…” Tendou trailed off, arms twitching where they were hanging limply at his sides.

“Please continue helping me.”

With that, taped fingers reached up to massage his friend’s breasts. “Tell me if it hurts, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Mm.” Ushijima gave a small sigh and his head rolled back to lean into the wall behind him. Tendou’s eyes followed a drop of sweat that trailed down the thick exposed neck. He never seen the powerful volleyball player so open- open and vulnerable and completely trusting Tendou to take care of him. 

Tendou swallowed and his dick throbbed in his pants. It had been half-hard the whole time and he mentally slapped himself. Ushijima was in pain and here he was lusting after his friend; how low can one stoop? 

Focusing on his task, Tendou worked to squeeze the boobs (what else could the soft mounds be called at this point?), to milk every last drop out of Ushijima. White liquid coated his hands and Ushijima’s torso as steady streams came out of his nipples. Throughout the whole time, Ushijima trembled beneath Tendou’s hands, moans spilling from a gasping mouth. 

“I think they’re almost empty.” Tendou murmured, rubbing the pads of his thumb across swollen peaks. Indeed, Ushijima’s chest was looking smaller than before.

Ushijima whined, and his whole body pitched forward. Tendou caught him in a hug, the weight causing him to be trapped between his friend and the plastic of the wall behind him. The stall was not particularly big, definitely not made to fit two 6 feet tall athletes. 

“You okay?” Tendou patted at the muscular back in slight awe. Although Ushijima wasn’t against physical touch, it was often Tendou who was the one initiating them. The whole situation must have taken a lot out of Ushijima, and nobody could blame him for that. The taller man only pressed closer in response.

It was then Tendou felt a hardness against his thigh. He stiffed, before moving his leg subtly to confirm. Ushijima let out a gasp and buckled his hips at the small motion. “Wakatoshi-kun, are you hard?”

Ushijima buried his head into Tendou’s shoulder. Tendou could see a flush spreading down his neck, somehow even redder than before.

“No, no, it’s alright, I don’t mind. It’s natural. Here,” Tendou stuck his leg further in between Ushijima’s thighs, and pressed upwards. “You can use me for this as well.”

Ushijima ground down hard, clutching at Tendou’s shoulders. Tendou watched as his friend unravelled, working himself into completion with Tendou’s thigh. He couldn’t see Ushijima’s expressions, but the sounds he made was more than enough. 

When he came, his body arched backwards and Tendou was treated with the sight of Ushijima’s pleasured face and the sob that ripped out of his throat. In the corner of his eye, he could see more milk spurt out from Ushijima’s chest. Guess he didn’t manage to get everything out. Ushijima gave a few more thrusts to ride it out before detaching himself from Tendou. 

Tendou surveyed his friend’s form. A blush covered his whole body- face, neck and chest being the reddest parts. His torso, shirt and shorts were soaked with a mixture of sweat and milk, a wet patch spreading in front of his crotch as well. His chest heaved as he breathed deeply to get oxygen into starved lungs, breasts and nipples looking tender and pink from Tendou’s treatment. 

Overall, Ushijima was a complete and utter mess, a far cry from his usual stoic, put-together self. However, his face was lax, instead of being scrunched up with pain like earlier when Tendou first barged into the stall. 

“Are you feeling better, Wakatoshi-kun?” 

“Yes, thank you Satori.” Ushijima replied. He pulled down his shirt, hissing as the fabric scraped over his oversensitive nipples. 

“For you, anytime.” More emotion than intended leaked into Tendou’s response. He fiddled with a loose thread at the bottom of his shirt and looked to the side, away from Ushijima’s sincere expression. “I’ll go tell the coaches you are feeling unwell and that you went back to your dorm.”

They were lucky they were no longer officially on the team, otherwise Washijo might have given them an earful. Tendou made to move away, but Ushijima’s hand fisted into his shirt.

“Satori.” _Don’t leave._

Tendou’s eyes softened at his friend’s unsaid plea and gave a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back real quick with a change of clothing for you. We’ll go to our dorm together and you can rest there.”

With that, Tendou slipped out and hurried to make good on his promise. He was back after a few minutes, giving Ushijima his duffle bag which contained a set of clean clothing. Ushijima had apparently wiped himself down with tissues which he was now flushing down the toilet. With the new clothes on, it almost looked like nothing had happened. The olive haired man was back to his usual self.

They swung by the showers for a quick rinse to get rid of the sticky fluids on their body. It was still early enough that they were the only ones in the shower room.

On their way back to their shared dorm room, Tendou’s thankful for the unapproachable reputation they have. Ushijima is walking next to him, half a step closer than he usually would. Tendou resisted the urge to swing a protective arm around his friend and to glare at anyone who looks at them. That’d probably draw more attention than either of them want.

Ushijima’s composed facade cracked as soon as the door to their dorm was shut. He stumbled his way to his bed, flopping down bonelessly. His eyes fluttered shut before half opening to peer at Tendou. Tendou was planning to just zone out on his top bunk to make sense of what happened, and maybe later attempt to finish his homework, but those plans melted at the look Ushijima gave him. 

Wordlessly, Tendou spread a blanket over his friend before slipping in next to him. Ushijima turned to his side and Tendou slotted himself behind him, wrapping an arm around Ushijima’s muscled frame. A hand held onto his own. Despite it still being bright outside, Tendou soon fell asleep, olive hair and the faint smell of milk accompanying him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the milk so far :]
> 
> This fic was meant to be only one chapter long but Juicyjima weekend is almost over and I wanted to post for it but I wasn't finished. This fic has gotten way too long (it's at 4k in my drafts rn) but hopefully the second part will be out soon. Please expect more milky titties.
> 
> The crack tag comes into play when I give an explanation to why Ushijima is lactating in the next chapter hehe
> 
> Here's some related art of milky Ushi [on my Twitter](https://twitter.com/breakingpengui1/status/1295117939880861697?s=20) ;)
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://breakingpengui1.tumblr.com/) if you want to hmu there. I mainly post art (of Tendou and Ushiten) but I'm more active on Twitter.


End file.
